1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating shaft torque sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors to measure the torque imposed on rotating shafts, such as but not limited to shafts in vehicles, are used in many applications. For example, it might be desirable to measure the torque on rotating shafts in a vehicle's transmission, or in a vehicle's engine (e.g., the crankshaft), or in a vehicle's automatic braking system (ABS) for a variety of purposes known in the art.
To this end, magnetostrictive torque sensors have been provided wherein a sensor is positioned in a surrounding relationship with a rotating shaft, with an air gap being established between the sensor and shaft to allow the shaft to rotate without rubbing against the sensor. A magnetic field is generated in the sensor by passing electric current through an excitation coil of the sensor. This magnetic field permeates the shaft and returns back to a pick-up coil of the sensor.
The output of the pick-up coil is an electrical signal that depends on the total magnetic reluctance in the above-described loop. Part of the total magnetic reluctance is established by the air gap, and part is established by the shaft itself, with the magnetic reluctance of the shaft changing as a function of torque on the shaft. Thus, changes in the output of the pick-up coil can be correlated to the torque experienced by the shaft.
As understood herein, the air gap, heretofore necessary to permit relative motion between the shaft and sensor, nonetheless undesirably reduces the sensitivity of conventional magnetostrictive torque sensors. As further understood herein, it is possible to eliminate the air gap between a shaft and a magnetostrictive torque sensor, thereby increasing the sensitivity of the sensor vis-a-vis conventional sensors. Moreover, the present invention recognizes that a phenomenon known in the art as "shaft run-out" can adversely effect conventional magnetostrictive torque sensors, and that a system can be provided that is relatively immune to the effects of shaft run-out. Accordingly, the present invention provides the solutions set forth herein.